


The Crest of your Wave

by lookslikerain



Series: Sakuraiba Week [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: It’d been far too long in the process of making, their heavy schedules making it even more so difficult, but after persuading their managers for couple of months and shifting endless things, he finally made it happen; he and Sho are staying in Chiba for the next couple of days.





	The Crest of your Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth and final fic I'm writing for Sakuraiba week, for the 'Wave' prompt.

The bed sheet’s cool against his skin and he flutters his eyes lazily open.

_What time is it? Can he stay in bed for a while longer? How long till his manager will be calling him?_

The thoughts spring up in his mind instantly and Aiba finds himself shutting his eyes involuntary again, scooting closer to the other side of the bed, seeking that familiar warmth, and finds none.

He blinks his eyes wearily again and when everything slowly falls into focus, those earlier thoughts vanish when he realizes he’s not in his bedroom and he’ll be here for the next couple of days. The thought has him smiling lazily, despite the disappointment that has lunged itself into him at the absence of the warmth he’d been seeking.

It’d been far too long in the process of making, their heavy schedules making it even more so difficult, but after persuading their managers for couple of months and shifting endless things, he finally made it happen; he and Sho are staying in Chiba for the next couple of days. It took too much work not only from their side, but from the other three as well, rescheduling things in their own private schedules to allow for the rescheduling of their group activities and Aiba’s heart flips at that. They did all of that for them. They really couldn’t ask for better friends. And it’s all because of that they’re finally here in Chiba.

The first time it’d been just him and Sho in here, there were cameras around following them. And despite enjoying his time then, he truly did find himself craving to come back to Chiba with Sho alone and no cameras around to follow.

It took some time and great effort, but it finally happened.

Which is why the lack of Sho beside him in bed doesn’t seem right.

With a heavy sigh he pushes himself to sit in bed, rubbing his eyes again, and looks around the room. It’s still too early in the morning, the room bathed in the early morning light, everything in soft hazy edges, even their clothes laying discarded on the floor next to their belongings.

And it only occurs to him now how the room should still be dimly lit with the curtains preventing the morning light from entering, yet the curtains are pushed aside, and Aiba’s heart finally settles when his gaze falls on the sight. The glass door’s been slid open, one of the brown outdoor chairs in the balcony empty, and the other with Sho sat atop it. Sho’s hair is messy, mussed up from sleep, but Aiba can tell he has run his hand through his hair quite a few times already.

He pushes himself to step out of bed and pads his way to the balcony.

“Sho?” Aiba calls out and he watches the way Sho turns around, a gentle smile on display, and instantly holding his arm out for Aiba. He doesn’t utter a word even when Aiba puts his hand in his and Sho’s pulling him towards him, until Aiba’s sat atop his lap and he’s wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Good morning.” Sho mumbles, voice muffled from where he’s hiding his face against Aiba’s neck. He lets out a long breath at the back of his neck, leaving Aiba shuddering, and he presses his lips gently against that same spot.

“When did you wake up?” Aiba asks eventually, leaning backwards into Sho’s touches, and Sho hums.

“Not too long ago.”

“Can’t sleep? It’s still early.”

Sho doesn’t reply instantly. Instead, he rearranges his hold on Aiba and he’s gently rubbing his thumb against his hips from where his shirt has risen. He finally moves his head, dropping it atop Aiba’s shoulder, and stares ahead at the sea.

The waves roll forward and backwards in the ocean, breaking against the rocks, and soft, chaotic white foams form. The sea’s glistening with the sun rays, and Sho’s eyes haven’t left that sight yet.

“It’s pretty.” Sho finally says and Aiba hums.

“Chiba’s pretty.”

That has Sho smiling, chuckling before pressing another kiss against his shoulder, “It is, isn’t it?”

He goes quiet again and once again the only sounds around them are those of the waves rolling against the seashore and moving back, steady with the soft morning breeze.

Aiba watches the waves in the ocean, the way it swirls, and the way Sho’s mesmerized by its movement. Maybe those movements choreograph his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about that deeply in the morning? It’s our holiday and you’re supposed to be relaxing.”

Sho chuckles gently again, leaning backwards in his chair, and dragging Aiba with him, chest still pressed against his back.

“I’m thinking of all of this. Of Chiba. Of you.” Sho pauses before he softly breathes out, “Of us.”

There’s a smile across his face Aiba can’t help fighting back, “What about us?”

“Chiba means a lot to you. I mean you grew up here―not exactly _here_ ―but you get what I’m trying to say, right?” Sho asks, slight hesitancy in his voice and Aiba gazes down at Sho’s arms wrapped around his middle and lowers his hand to intertwine their hands, squeezing encouragingly, “Chiba’s important to you. And...You’ve brought me to Chiba.”

Sho’s voice had grown softer at the end and Aiba knows what’s going on his mind but he decides to confirm it either way and says it out loud, “And you’re important to me.”

Sho’s hold tightens and he finally glances back at Aiba, eyes glistening with softness as he says, “Chiba means a lot to me too; it gave me you.”

His heart flutters at that and Aiba responds by leaning forward and pecking Sho’s lips gently. They’re both smiling into the kiss and when they break apart Aiba grins, “You’ve got to thank Chiba properly.”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Sho grins brightly and looks forward ahead. Aiba should have expected it from Sho with the way he clears his throat and loudly shouts out, “Thank you for Aiba Masaki!”

He’s sent into a fit of laughter, mumbling how Sho’s an idiot, and Sho similarly hasn’t stopped laughing at that.

“You’re an idiot.” Aiba complains half-heartedly as he gets up, hand still intertwined with Sho’s, and pulls him up with him.

It’s still the morning of their first day and they still have the rest of the holiday for each other and to appreciate Chiba ( _and for Sho to show his appreciation to Aiba from Chiba preferably in bed_ ).

But for now, that all can wait. Right now, the world somehow seems frozen and it’s only him and Sho, and those gentle waves outside.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
